


The Storm is coming

by imhellapan



Category: Memes - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Antivaxx, Florida Man - Freeform, Furries, Gen, I’m actually proud of this, Karens, Kyles, Meme, Memers, Memes, Redditors - Freeform, Storm Area 51 memes, Weebs, area 51, sue me, yes I made a story out of a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhellapan/pseuds/imhellapan
Summary: It’s long overdue honestly. The years of knowing its existence made people’s curiosity go up and became agitate to know.In all fairness, It’s human’s natural after all. To go and find. To witness the truth.Watch out Area 51, the people will earth will now know your secrets.It’s about damn time too.





	The Storm is coming

When I told my parents I was going to Las Vegas for a vacation, they were honestly ecstatic that I was acting like a human being. Their weird and only son is about to be a human and leave the house just like his two older sisters did three years ago! Hurray! 

Christ, I love them to death but they really love to rub the fact I’m a failure in society’s eyes just because I’m a 27 year old man who doesn’t have an office job.

But as I parked my car next the motel I booked for the week, I need to be honest to all who is reading this.

I’m not here for a vacation. 

I soon entered the motel with my belongs in hand and the surprise came a long to anyone who doesn’t know the plan that there was a lot of people in the motel, it was fully booked in fact.

As I went to collected my reservation and get my room key, a skinny man who looked like he was around the age of 23, came up to me with such energy.

“Dude!!” He said loudly. “Wait, you are one of the people who are joining the event are you?”

Before I answered, the receptionist girl (who is a goth girl) let out a sighed and said to the man. “Will you stop harassing the god damn guests? Besides, no one is stupid expensive you and your weird to storm up—“

“Actually, I am joining the event.” I interpreted the girl with a smirk. The goth girl gave me a wtf look as the excited man gets more excited. 

“Holy shit yes!” He said with a grin as he suddenly hugged me. I awkwardly pat his back. 

He let me go and said to me with a bigger grin. “Dude, my name is Kyle and you are now my bro alright bro?” 

Blinking, I then now noticed his monster cap that was on his head. Not caring about this fact, I was just happy to have a friend. “Well my name is Joe but you can call me JoJo.” I said with a big grin too as I said JoJo.

The goth girl gave me a deadpan looked, it seems like she understood the reference. Wild, but not important as Kyle gave me another crushing hug. “JoJo my bro! We are going to have so much fun tomorrow.”

“You three are all going to die.” The goth girl commented, looking at us as if we are the idiots in this situation. 

Before Kyle could defend us, I asked the girl. “Three of us?” 

“She also meant me.”

And then, a man around the age of 24 joined the conversation. 

As Kyle and the receptionist argue, the man introduced himself to me. “Hello, I’m Jack. I’m one of the planners of this event and i want to know,” he paused, bringing out a clipboard. “What section are you.”

I then realized what he meant. Taking out a piece of paper, I said. “Yeah, I’m in light blue.”

“Light blue?” Kyle said, turning his attention to me, his new found bro. “Aw man we are going to be on front together bro!” He pulled that drink he and his team are famous for and start chugging it fast. He threw the can on the ground. “WOOOHOOO! Let’s go JoJo! Let’s fucking do this!”

Jack chuckled at Kyle’s antics as he pulled out a Light Blue bracelet and gave it to me. “Wear this tomorrow.” He said. I held tight as I remember why I am here, why Kyle and Jack are here.

“You are all going to die.” The goth girl casually commented. 

Jack laughed as I noticed the magenta color of his bracelet. “I got nothing to lose anyways.”

“Same here.” I said too. 

“I’m here to see aliens.” Kyle said but with a grin. 

The goth girl sighed as Jack turned to me and Kyle. “Well, I have to check on the others. You guys have a good day and a good rest.” He walked away with a final saying. “See you out of the field.” 

I waved goodbye to him as Kyle then put his arm on my shoulders, which is difficult because he was just couple of inches shorter than me. “You know, there is a bar couple of blocks.” He said with that grin of his, never disappearing from his face. His eyes filled with mischief as he asked me. “Want to head on there later?”

I laughed, something I haven’t done in while before. “Sure man, let me drop off my stuff and we will be all set.” 

Kyle then suddenly grabbed one of my suitcase and tugged on my black sweat shirt. “Then let’s go!” 

We both walked away from the goth girl who was shaking her head and to my room, with a new friendship in hand and the excitement of tomorrow that comes. 

Many people say we will die tomorrow, that it was all for nothing. But for the first time in years, all of us will be one. All of us will experience the joyful life social norm has taken from us because we were the weird ones. 

Tomorrow, something beautiful will happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I made a story out of a meme
> 
> And yes I am really proud of this


End file.
